Agent 47 vs. John Wick
Description Two professional hitmen and assassins capable of killing their targets with virtually anything they get their hands on and escaping near-inescapable situations shall settle it once and for all. Will 47's heightened capabilities be able to handle Wick's aim? Interlude Hiro: The hitman, a person who is paid to kill someone, especially for a criminal or political organization. Fictional cases of these murderers are depicted in a range of popular fiction genres in the 20th and 21st century, including films, comic books and video games. MBStarscream: And you better believe that these two have done a damn good job at their shootin' careers over the years. Heh, that rhymes! Hiro: Agent 47, the legendary Hitman of the Agency. MBStarscream: And John Wick, the ex-hitman with a serious vengeance. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Agent 47 Hiro: In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion. After their time with the Legion was finished, four of those men returned to their respective countries and constructed their own criminal empires. The remaining one, Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer, ran a mental institution which he used as a cover for genetic experiments. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer provided his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, those organs significantly extended their longevity. MBStarscream: The men whose DNA contributed to the creation of Agent 47 consisted of Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer was a discredited German scientist living in Romania, whose radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Ort-Meyer believed that genetic recombination and human cloning could be used to produce a perfected version of the human species, superior in strength and mind and unburdened by conscience. Hiro: His ultimate goal, unbeknownst to his associates, was to create an army of flawless and unquestioningly obedient supermen. When Ort-Meyer's associates become suspicious of his motives, he employed 47 to systematically eliminate each of them. When 47 discovered Ort-Meyer's plans, he manages to eliminate Ort-Meyer. MBStarscream: Ort-Meyer's research produced many failed attempts, including a clone named Mr. 17, but ultimately he managed to perfect the process enough to produce an assembly line of genetically augmented clones. 47 belonged to Ort-Meyer's fourth series of clones, possessing a 47th chromosome which, combined with DNA harvested from the world's most dangerous criminals, endowed him with levels of strength, speed, stamina, and intelligence significantly above the human norm. Hiro: As a class one type clone, Agent 47 was genetically enhanced in order to perform physical tasks much more efficiently than an average peak-human. To keep his skills in balance, Agent 47 practices his combat, shooting, assassination, and stealth skills whenever he is not on an assignment. He has over his life become a myth in the underworld due to his skills. Many doubt in 47's existence because of his skills in completing impossible assignments to the point that the FBI and CIA deny his existence. MBStarscream: He has killed professional assassins sent by the Franchise, killed the likes of the genetically superior people, Mark Parchezzi III and Sanchez. He managed to kill a group of Mr 48 clones despite them being created to be better than 47. He also defeated the Saints and the Praetorians, the former an elite squad of killers & the latter members of an elite and professional PMC. When training to join the agency Eric Soders claims his stats are off the charts, and considered Agent 47 a threat to the agency itself. In Hitman: Absolution, his skills were so excellent that an agency soldier and Benjamin Travis said that he was "the scalpel". Hiro: Agent 47 is apparently able to run 10km in 36 minutes and 39 seconds, and his reflexes are also similarly superior to normal humans. He was able to react to Mark Parchezzi III trying to shoot him by immediately dodging the bullet, and he is physically strong even when compared to adult males of his size and build in peak condition; being able to climb pipes, move, drag and dispose of bodies, snap necks, knock opponents unconscious, force open locked gates just by slamming people into them, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. MBStarscream: Displays of his peak-physical strength have been seen many times, as he is even able to strangle a physically powerful being, such as Tzun. He was even able to go toe-to-toe with Sanchez, a man who is physically superhuman due to Warren Ashford's experiments and even kill him with nothing more than his bare hands. Hiro: He has an inhuman and effective metabolism, which has a limited, but sufficient healing factor. His healing is efficient enough to help him recover from a gunshot in a few hours despite him needing some medical attention in order to have the bullet removed and the pain suppressed with some painkillers. He was even tough enough to walk for a long time with critical injuries before passing out. MBStarscream: Agent 47's instincts are so profound that he can effectively visualize everyone around him through walls and floors, plus people of interest such as targets and guards. He has also survived things that would kill normal humans, like a fatal gun wound and was able to walk before passing out. When he was thrown by Sanchez through a wooden door with his superhuman strength, all it did was knock him out for a few minutes. He had even survived being electrocuted by a voltage that would kill a normal person. Hiro: Agent 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to terminate multiple enemies in the same area one at a time and sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding of the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. It is evident that Agent 47 is a very skilled driver, judging from how well he managed to maneuver Dr. Ort-Meyer's car past a police blockade in rainy conditions at the end of Asylum Aftermath. MBStarscream: Agent 47's driving skill is also manifested in his ability to drive specialist motor vehicles - such as a bus and a large truck at the end of Amendment XXV and The Meat King's Party, respectively. Agent 47's vehicular skills are not just limited to cars - He is seen flying helicopters and planes and driving boats numerous times throughout the series. Hiro: Trained extensively and thoroughly in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, Agent 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage. Highlighted in Hitman: Enemy Within and Hitman: Absolution, 47 is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, Agent 47 was trained with his fellow clones to master kickboxing. Agent 47 was an above average fighter, losing only to clone number 6. MBStarscream: In Hitman: Blood Money, he can disarm trained and armed soldiers with ease, as well as render people unconscious with minimal effort. In Hitman: Absolution, he is skilled enough to engage several armed enemies unarmed and survives. He also shows his skill in martial arts and his inhuman physical strength when he is able to beat a genetically altered giant Sanchez in a one on one fight. Hiro: The newspaper in Hitman: Blood Money describes him as "a perfect marksman on par with Legendary Agent 47," which likely means his skills are so profound that every bullet he has fired so far has met its intended target. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. MBStarscream: Agent 47 is skilled in infiltration, as seen in the trailer for Hitman: Absolution when he must enter Diana Burnwood's mansion to kill her, ex-filtration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On-site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. Agent 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling targets silently or using hand to hand combat. Hiro: He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. He knows exactly what parts of the human body to shoot that would be a survivable shot, a fatal shot or even a slow painful shot which 47 has used to interrogate one of his victims. He is also able to face multiple enemies unarmed and survive the encounter unharmed. MBStarscream: And whatever the odds, this hitman never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never once losing focus. In addition to his driving intuition, 47 is also a very skilled mechanic and engineer. He is able to manipulate objects and machinery around him to his advantage with very little effort. Additionally, he is an expert locksmith, being able to pick most locked doors and open them in mere seconds. Hiro: 47 has shown to be knowledgeable & skilled in chemistry/poison. He has been able to concoct poisons that can either kill them in seconds or simply incapacitate them. He is also a great drummer, evident when he skilfully plays the drums to impersonate another drummer.And thanks to his travels around the globe, 47 is familiar with multiple languages. He is shown to speak/comprehend English, Russian and likely many more. MBStarscream: Agent 47 has shown a preference for certain equipment throughout the Hitman series, preferences ingrained into him by his training and then upgrading to more efficient equipment as needed. As the ICA's top assassin, Agent 47 also has access to their highly modular standard issue arsenal. Hiro: 47's main weapons of choice are the Hardballers, which can fire 7 rounds each and are equipped with silencers which can be detached if need be. There's also the Agency Dynamics CPW, the Agency ARZ 160, the Agency SPS 12, the W2000 Sniper, the Kazo TRG, the Agency Tanto Knife, and RU-AP mines that can be disguised to kill unsuspecting targets. MBStarscream: 47's other trademark is a type of garrote called the Fibre Wire, which is generally used for silently strangling unsuspecting victims. His other toys include sedative and poisonous syringes, coins that he can use for distraction, and the clothes of killed victims for disguise purposes. Hiro: Doctor Ort-Meyer has without a shadow of a doubt created the perfect killing machine, so much so that it led him to his own grave. MBStarscream: Delivering poetic justice aside, Agent 47 does come with several weaknesses. Despite being the perfect human, he can be put down just as easily as any other man. Hiro: His barcode can be a real inconvenience if he is trying to avoid someone who knows his reputation and he is generally closed off emotionally to the suffering of others. Though this does not mean he doesn't feel guilty for his actions, after retiring from the Agency he became a gardener for a Priest. MBStarscream: Oh why the hell would he do that? Why pick a boring job, when you could be a billionaire by killing people for a living?! Hiro: Well fortunately for you Starscream, his retirement was short-lived and he was forced back into the Agency. MBStarscream: Ahhh, wise move 47, wise move. Hiro: Though he betrayed the Agency later to save a girl, so there's that. Stoic or not Agent 47 is an urban legend personified. There is a good reason that many who crossed him never lived to tell the tale and if by luck they do, they better watch their back. Agent 47 sneaks up behind an unsuspecting foe and proceeds to strangle him with his Fibre Wire. John Wick Hiro: Johnathan Wick once served in the United States Marine Corps until he defected to put his skills to use as a professional hitman. He joined the Continental, a hotel catering exclusively to criminals, and after gaining a reputation for his efficiency, he became highly respected and feared within the criminal underworld as almost all top brasses in the mafia and criminal organizations knew about him. MBStarscream: At some point, he began a professional relationship with Russian mobster Viggo Tarasov. Viggo valued Wick as an associate for his skill, even witnessing him kill three men with a damn pencil. Ya hear that, Joker? You've got yourself some competition. Hiro: Wick met a woman named Helen, whom he fell deeply in love with, seeking to leave his life as a criminal to be with her. He asked Viggo's permission to leave, and Viggo reluctantly agreed on the condition he completed "an impossible task," killing all of his rivals in a single day. Needing assistance, Wick sought the help of Santino D'Antonio for manpower and equipment, in exchange for making a blood oath with him. Upon completing the task, Wick was freed from his service to Viggo, and retired from his life of crime. MBStarscream: And he lived happily ever aft--HAHAHA NOPE! His wife died and left her Daisy for Wick to look after. It got even worse for poor Wick when I'osef Tarasov stupidly assaulted him, stealing his car and killing his dog. Wick took lessons from Lucy and went on the warpath after the Tarasovs, leading to the death of Iosef and Viggo, along with Marcus and Ms. Perkins. If you guys are gonna have a death wish, have the decency to leave dogs alone, will ya?! I don't fuck with animal cruelty!' Hiro: John is a man who keeps himself in great shape and maintains a strict level of training. His strength, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina are in top conditioning, for a man of his age, as shown as his physical feats of overpowering and strangling Krill with both of his hands tied, effortlessly snapping or breaking bones, throwing Perkins through a window and exchanging blows with Yuma the sumo wrestler assassin, even braking his arm. MBStarscream: During John's successful attempt to retrieve his car from Abram Tarasov's Chop Shop, he dodges a car going at least 40 mph in eight-tenths of a second. Without his fast reflexes, he would have been screwed for sure. Also, at the Continental Hotel during his pursuit of Iosef Tarasov, Marcus shot John's pillow in order to alert him to a threat. It took him only 1.2 seconds to understand the shot's purpose, correctly assess the situation, and react effectively. Hiro: Despite his mastery of martial arts and firearms, John is injured frequently but rarely notices beyond checking his wounds for bleeding. During his final fight with Viggo, John allowed Viggo's knife to re-enter an already existing stab wound; this caused a considerable amount of pain but allowed him to win the fight by breaking Viggo's arm while simultaneously avoiding creating any new wounds. MBStarscream: Not even explosions from grenades and rocket launchers have put him down. And he was in his frickin' pajamas in the case of the grenade! He also fought Cassian to a standstill after getting shot a whole bunch, fighting through a bunch of a soldiers, getting hit by a car, and getting stabbed in the chest. Who is Cassian, you ask? Probably the second most skilled assassin behind John, and they're considered rivals. Hiro: Although the source of his skills in firearms is unclear, it is safe to say that John knows his way around a variety of pistols, rifles, and shotguns as well as being able to precisely eliminate targets from a long distance, as seen in his raid on the Tarasov Safehouse. John is also highly trained in hand to hand combat with training in Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Krav Maga. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. MBStarscream: Through his training in the US marines, John is no doubt great with melee. In the fight with Cassian on the train, John managed to stab him with a pain in his abdomen and fought with an argumentatively 'smaller knife.' In addition to his impressive skills with firearms, John is very good with knives and other objects and he is very skilled at using whatever is in his immediate area as an offensive weapon, as seen when he dispatched three men with a pencil as I already mentioned. Hiro: John is extremely skilled at breaking into secure locations and escaping without being noticed and he is able to memorize complicated architectural layouts easily. Due to his efficiency as an assassin and the determination with which he pursues his goals, John is widely known and feared within the assassin community. People who know his reputation are extremely cautious about provoking his wrath, for many good reasons. MBStarscream: As a master hitman, John is highly capable of casing out, planning and executing assassinations. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even, legendarily, and once again, pencils. Hiro: During his "retirement." John showed an expertise in driving when he drove his vintage Mustang 69 on a racing track as a hobby, allowing him to keep his skills behind the wheel sharp. He is able to kill enemies with vehicles, delivering sideswipes, reverses and head-on collisions to deal devastating damage. Plus, he is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, Italian, Hebrew and Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike. MBStarscream: Despite his skills and revenge boner, John prefers to avoid fights if he can. He is skilled at getting people to back down without resistance and will often let people go when they do and he is able to avoid allowing conflicts to escalate any further as seen when he was able to call a truce with Abram Tarasov. His friendly and professional personality allows him to maintain contacts within the assassin community who are willing to come to his aid when needed. His strong sense of honor also means he makes a point of not allowing innocent people to get caught in the crossfire of his work. Hiro: Although it may arguably not be a "skill," John is saved three times in the first and second movie. Marcus saved him by sniping his pillow and Viggo's guard in a building and in the second movie he was saved by Winston at the end of the second movie because, normally, Winston has people killed who break the Continental rules. And once John sets his mind on a goal, he will not stop until that task is complete, no matter what obstacles get in his way. His level of focus has earned him a legendary status in the Assassin community. To be with the love of his life Helen, John completed a task that was deemed impossible, but his desire to retire and live with Helen led him to find the strength to complete this task. MBStarscream: Now onto my favorite part: Weapons! John has it all; a garrote wire used for strangulation, a pipe that he sometimes uses to bludgeon people, the Microtech Ultratech OTF Knife, the Heckler & Koch P30L, the Glock 26, the Glock 34, the Smith & Wesson SW1911SC, the Kimber Warrior, the Benelli M4 Super 90, the Kel-Tec KSG, the CA-415, the TR-1 AR-15, the DTA Stealth Recon Scout, and remote controlled explosives devastating enough to make cars go kaboom. Hiro: Although John Wick is feared by many as the legendary hitman, he is still susceptible to bullets, wounds and other injuries. Additionally, at this point, nothing has confirmed that John will not eventually die of old age, if not killed by another method. He also can't stop himself from killing the people who took things from him, which lead to all of his problems in the two films and the death of a close friend. MBStarscream: John is overconfident of his reputation, which can be seen when he seeked help from "The Bowery King," and again when he asked Winston to inform his would-be assassins that he would kill anyone who came after him. His determination in going after his target is both his greatest strength and his weakness as he often refuses to stop pursuing them, even when it would be in his interest to do so, or even wait for a better opportunity to strike. When Santino hid in the Continental, rather than wait for him to leave or pursue another method of revenge, John murdered him on the grounds and was then forced to go on the run for breaking the rules of the hotel. Hiro: Still, John Wick is a man to not mess with, guns or not. Stand in his way, and you will get a good taste of Wick's terrifying skill as a hitman. Viggo Tarasov: They know you're coming John Wick: Of course...But it doesn't matter. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, bullets are gonna fly all over Washington today. Whose bullet will end the other's killing career once and for all in this Fatal Fiction? MBStarscream: As long as my number doesn't come up on either of their lists, I'm good. ---- Washington Ugh, don't you just hate when the clouds are grey instead of white and there's raindrop after raindrop hitting the ground all day? That's what was it like in this poor city. Understandably, no-one bothered to be walking out here, lest they need a serious change of clothes. But one man didn't let that bother him as he searched for his newest target throughout this city. Walking down the sidewalk was a bald man wearing a black suit and red tie. He looked left, he looked right. He looked right, he looked left. But finding his new kill wasn't that easy. Still, Agent 47 '''pushed on, defying the raging downpour that assaulted his body like a million daggers as he continued walking. If he put his mind to finding a target, then good luck trying to make him back down from any challenge. He would find his target soon enough, but not in the way he could have expected. As he passed a lamp post, his thoughts were quickly interrupted, by a small cord wrapping around his neck, the hitman struggling for air. He grabbed at the line choking him and heaved forward, flipping his adversary over him and onto their back, revealing the man he was on the hunt for all this time: '''John Wick. The Boogeyman got to his feet as 47 backed away and aimed a pistol as his attempted victim. "You are also after me?" He asked. 47 confirmed this with, "I am indeed the man who has no choice but to add you to my list." as he pulled his Agency Tanto Knife, ready for combat. Wick wasn't afraid of some bald Men in Black wannabe. "That won't happen if you don't end up on my list first, 47." FIGHT! Wick fired his pistol rapidly at 47 in an attempt to drive him away. 47 used his knife to shield himself from the bullets as the blade took the brunt of the shots. Wick emptied the clip and loaded another magazine, which 47 used the opportunity to walk forward to Wick and deliver a slash to the chest. Wick responded by smashing the gun against 47's head, knocking him back slightly. 47 went for a stab that Wick dodged before the clone tried another stab, which Wick blocked by grabbing 47's arm, using the opportunity to kick his opponent in the chest, knocking him back. 47 got up back and discarded his knife for one of his trusty Hardballers and fired a bullet as Wick narrowly dodged. 47 started to approach Wick as he fired more bullets, only for Wick to dodge every attack until 47 hooked him in the jaw. Putting his Hardballer away, 47 followed up with two more punches until Wick managed to block a third attack and have a punching contest with his adversary, both hitmen equally matched until 47's strength to wear Wick down, as shown by 47 gaining the upper hand in the fight before finally grabbing Wick's head, giving him a nasty headbutt and downing his foe with a roundhouse kick. Far from finished, Wick quickly got up as 47 pulled out both of his Hardballers while the vengeful hitman pulled out his pistol again. He managed to shoot one Hardballer out of 47's hand, but couldn't save himself from a bullet that went through his left earlobe. Both fighters were distracted in their pain, but 47 looked up at Wick with a stare that belonged to a starving falcon before firing another bullet. This time, Wick's right shoulder had it rough, the former U.S. Marine holding his bleeding wound in agony. 47 took out his knife and ran toward Wick, hoping to finish him with a stab to the throat, only to be halted by two bullets to the stomach. Wick then walked toward his enemy while taking out another weapon: the Microtech Ultratech OTF Knife. 47 saw this and got his own knife ready again before the two assassins went all out in a battle of blades. Their weapons clanged together again and again, both Wick and 47 holding their own and not losing focus even for a second. Wick managed to slice 47's arm and stab him in the shoulder, injuring him even more. He was seconds way from slicing his throat wide open when 47 brought a knee to his foe's midsection, giving him the opportunity to stab him in the side and punch him in the face. Wick furiously sliced through 47's glove in retaliation, a jagged cut down to the bone through his flesh. Gritting his teeth in pain, 47 gripped his injured hand tightly as Wick cocked his fist back. POW! 47 was sent spiralling to the ground, blood filling his mouth, and looked up as Wick raised his foot and brought it down onto 47. The agent rolled backwards and up to his feet. Wick turned his attention to a fleeing 47, firing another bullet into the back of his calf. Slowed but still limping ahead, 47 aimed back at Wick with his Hardballer, firing and striking him in the thigh, dropping the assassin to his knee as 47 crawled underneath a blue parked car. Wick grumbled like Yosemite Sam as he pulled 47's knife out of his body and tossed it to his right. With his enemy nowhere to be seen, Wick stalked forward, gripping his pistol and aiming it in random directions on high alert. 47 watched Wick search for him from beneath the car, narrowing his eyes as the killer of Viggo Tarasov continued walking, unaware that he had just gone straight past his target. Rolling onto his back, 47 took out a RU-AP mine and placed it on the car above him. He rolled out from underneath the car silently enough so that Wick didn't hear him, then leaped over a wall and hid behind it. BOOM! The explosion happened so abruptly that Wick spun around in shock, watching the car fly into the air and crash onto its top in flames. Wick was too distracted in his fright to notice 47 charging him from his right until he was tackled and pinned down, his pistol falling to the ground. Vicious blows from 47 impacted Wick's face at least four times until Wick blocked a fifth attack and reversed their position. Holding 47's neck in one hand, Wick punched 47's nose with the other. A disgusting crack then filled his ears and he screamed as he felt his left radius being crushed in an iron grip. And if that wasn't bad enough, 47 fired a bullet from his Hardballer that tore into Wick's knuckle and out the base of his wrist, forcing him to roll over and lay down in agony while 47 got up. He fired another bullet, this time hitting Wick in the back to make sure he stayed down. He then turned his head to see his knife, still red with Wick's blood, laying on the floor a few feet away. Meanwhile, Wick held his broken arm while trying to push himself up, only to be incapable of mustering the strength to do so. He didn't see 47 approaching him with his knife gripped tightly as he rolled onto his front, trying to stop his other hand's uncontrollable bleeding. 47 got down onto his hands and lifted his knife high above his head like Captain America lifting his shield ready to kill Iron Man in Civil War. "AAAAGH!" Wick screamed as his lower back was stabbed. With his knife embedded in Wick's body, 47 stood up and aimed his Hardballer at the ex-marine. When Wick turned his head, the last thing he ever saw was Agent 47 standing over him with a pistol aimed at his head before one bullet finally put him to rest, forever. His mission accomplished, 47 put his Hardballer away and left without saying a word as the lifeless corpse of John Wick lay still in the rain. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: (Sighs) Another day, another loss of a great man. Hiro: This battle between hitmen was a close match. Wick had better hand-to-hand feats than 47 and wasn't someone is scoff at physically either. However, it was only a matter of time before Wick fell short of 47's superiority in every other department. MBStarscream: Wick's peak human condition is neat and all, but what's that gonna do against physical enhancements that allow 47 to contend with and defeat other genetically engineered superhuman assassins that are far superior to Pablo Ochoa, who himself can casually brush off multiple barrages of minigun rounds and is outright immune to weaker guns, and comparable to 47 in durability? ''' Hiro: 47 can also blitz multiple clones comparable to him and outmaneuver jaguars, which can run at speeds of 50 miles per hour, and survive falling 1000ft into turbulent ocean waters, only remaining unconscious for seven hours in the cold and violent waters without issue. Anyone else would have every bone in their body destroyed from falling into the ocean at terminal velocity, and yet 47 was only knocked out for 7 hours. '''MBStarscream: His firearms can also go further than Wick's, as he can headshoot people from another building with his Hardballers alone, so that gives him a big advantage in range. Wick did have better combat feats, but 47 would be able to circumvent this situation with his instinct and regeneration. Hiro: His stamina and pain tolerance also put Wick to shame, and he has doing this thing longer than Wick has, having gone through a lot more than his opponent. As badass and formidable Wick may be, he was simply no contest for a superhuman genetic clone with a better physique, regeneration, instinct, experience and shooting range. MBStarscream: Looks like 47 lit up his "wick" and pumped his guts fulla lead. Hiro: Agent 47 wins. Advantages Agent 47 (Winner) * Stronger * Faster * More durable * Superior range * Higher tolerance for pain * Better stamina * Instinct and regeneration would circumvent Wick's better hand-to-hand feats * More experienced Polls Who would you be rooting for? Agent 47 John Wick Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Anti-Heroes Theme Category:Video Games VS Movies Theme Category:Gun Fight Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions